


It's for art...

by bucky483



Series: One-Word Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky is only too happy to oblige, Gen, Homophobic Language, Steve needs an art model, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky483/pseuds/bucky483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs an art model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's for art...

Steve hated the lunch hall, he hated the people and he hated the food. With his head down, he walked over to the sandwich bar and grabbed the first one he could, filled with soft and slightly warm cheese. He turned around quickly to escape the flood of people and made it halfway out of the door before he collided with an older boy.

"Rogers, look where you're going!" A familiar voice joked.

Instead of the fear that would usually fill him when he heard his last name, it was happiness. The voice belonged to none other than his best friend Bucky, who was everything from his bodyguard to his guardian angel. Steve flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes and smiled and looked sheepish, but Bucky threw an arm around his shoulders.

"You've got art next, right? Come eat with me."

Steve smiled and warmed into the touch, and nodded softly. Something flashed inside of him, "I urm... Meant to ask you. We're doing life studies in art and urm it was boys or girls and I chose boys 'cause I've drawn girls and I guess what I'm asking is canIdrawyou?"

There was silence then Bucky laughed, ruffling Steve's hair and pulling him in tighter.

"Don't worry, Stevie, I'd love to. You want me in the art room or at yours?"

Blushing, Steve released the breath he'd been holding, then without thinking, "I want you in my bedroom. WHAT. I meant-"

Bucky laughed harder, and some of the other boys around them turned to look.

"No I meant urm, not you in my bedroom, urm, like, draw you, at home, not here where everyone can see you, like just you and me and-"

The boys around them laughed and the leader, Sam, turned on them.

"Aww, Rogers wants to have you? Wants to draw you? Careful what you say, Rogers, I hate fags."

Bucky released Steve and stopped smiling, drawing up to his full height and turned to face Sam.

"You better watch what you say, because I hate people like you. He just wants to get a good mark in art, and not be a failure like you."

Words failed Sam, and he retaliated by squaring up to punch Bucky. As soon as he raised his fist, the larger boy had him in a lock and forced him to his knees.

"You threaten anyone again and I will find you, and I will make you scream in pain. Do you understand?"

He twisted tighter for emphasis and smiled as Sam whimpered and nodded. He released him and Steve smiled softly as the boy fell face-first into the floor. Turning back to Steve with a warm smile, Bucky offered his arm.

"I'm free tonight, if you want?"


End file.
